Crash and Burn
by The Fangs of a Girl
Summary: “Speed’s where?” I asked, almost yelling into the phone, my sister touched her hand to my arm and I pulled away. My back felt like it was about to crack, and I touched my forehead it suddenly ached like a jackhammer was ramming away at my temples.


**Don't own Instant Star, if I did I would be rich. Which I'm not.**_

* * *

_

_Yeah, my knees are scarred_

_You're somewhere else_

_And it's hurting me real bad_

_I wish I could see through the rain_

_Never stops falling_

"Speed's where?" I asked, almost yelling into the phone, my sister touched her hand to my arm and I pulled away. My back felt like it was about to crack, and I touched my forehead; it suddenly ached like a jackhammer was ramming away at my temples. I tapped the kitchen counter with my fingers impatiently and choked back a sob. I couldn't believe this was happening.

I whispered into the phone with a startled cry, "Not Spiederman," and the world tumbled down into the peach tiles lying under my feet.

_I've been wishing for the longest time_

_For something to come between us_

_We had a line and then it fell_

_I'm worried about you_

_Where have you been?_

_Someday I want to crawl away _

_Hide away with you and you_

My head hurt even more now, and my back too; I had fallen to the floor and Sadie and my mom were immediately at my side, worried and concerned. The phone battery lay next to me, threatening me like a rifle; I pushed the phone away and sobbed into my sister's arms.

"Hello? Hello?" the woman on the other end of the phone called out. I screamed at the phone, and threw it against the refrigerator. Sadie let go of me and quickly picked up what was left of it. My mother held me in her arms and looked at me.

"Jude, shh, please, I don't even know why you're so upset!" she said, as if I were a juvenile delinquent.

_I must have hurt you_

_Why else would you be angry?_

_Because you have to be safe_

_Please don't leave_

Sadie understood. And I knew she understood. She looked at my mom soberly, "Mom, you know how I love Tommy?" she played with the engagement ring on her finger and smiled. My mother nodded and looked at Sadie. I stood up and got my jacket, staring at Sadie the entire time with my red-rimmed, tear-stained eyes.

Then Sadie started explaining, "Well… Jude loves Speed. I know you think they've been broken up for a while, but they haven't. They love each other. And we have to get to the hospital… now." I smiled gratefully and my mom turned to look at me.

"Well, then, let's go." She smiled and I ran out of the house and into the car.

_I've been wishing for the longest time_

_For something to come between us_

_We had a line and then it fell_

_I'm worried about you_

_Where have you been?_

The drive felt like it would never end. I was tapping my feet incessantly, still crying. I looked out the window the entire time, tears dripping down my face. When we passed Caveman Days, I wailed painfully. Sadie stroked my head and kissed my scalp, as if to soothe me.

"Oh, god, Speed!" I wailed, scared and worried. We finally arrived at the hospital and rushed to find Speed's room. He lay in one of the too-clean, too-white beds, his face bruised and bloody. I looked at his hand, wrapped in a cast and sobbed, covering my mouth with my hand. Kathryn, Spiederman's mom, came near me and hugged my shoulders tenderly.

_This day couldn't get worse_

_Or so I thought_

_These minutes feel like years_

_Where have you been?_

_A ringing phone, an empty message_

_Everything you say leaves me breathless_

_Help me out. _

I felt the warmth of Kathryn and Speed's sister, Francesca's arms all around me. Even Speed's father was there. _Great, the first time I meet Mr. S., we're in his son's hospital room, _I thought to myself. We all silently cried for a few minutes, burying ourselves in each other's chests. My mother and Sadie stood by, and eventually I noticed Jamie and Tommy coming in. I looked over at Jamie and he joined us, followed by Kyle and Wally. We were like cheerleaders for Speed, or a big, hugging, crying family. But it wasn't enough.

_I've been wishing for the longest time_

_For something to come between us_

_We had a line and then it fell_

_I'm worried about you_

_Where have you been?_

We sat back and watched Spiederman's monitors and the oxygen mask on his face. All of it was majorly overwhelming; I was shaking, rocking back and forth. Kathryn's hand was on my back as I still cried; I didn't think I had so many tears in my body. But, still, all I wanted to do was fall asleep in Speed's arms. And right then, as if God had heard my wish, Spiederman's beautiful hazel-green eyes opened. I rushed over to him and sat in the chair beside his bed.

"Speed?" I asked his car-crash injured body. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Jude. I love you." His voice pinched my skin, making goosebumps all along my arms. I smiled and kissed him lightly, "I love you too."


End file.
